For We are Really the Evil Ones
by Akaiama
Summary: Kai and his friends go out on a casual hunting trip. But they are hunting for humans, rather than animals...[Alternate Universe, KaMa, rated for very explicit lemons]


I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have started another story.

…But I did.

* * *

Kai stared out the window at the thickening jungle flying by. Yuriy, toting his massive gun, smirked back at him from the seat ahead. "What's wrong, Hiwatari?" He jeered playfully. "Nervous?"

"And what's there to be nervous about?"

Boris decided to pipe in as well. "I never really figured out why so many guys get freaked out on hunts. I mean, we're just looking for good fucks, aren't we?" Sergey high fived him.

Kai's gaze went back to the window. Indeed, he was here. Despite being strongly opposed to these hunts. But, a bet was a bet. And he had not only lost three thousand dollars to the man sitting in front of him, but he had also lost his dignity. He couldn't imagine the fear the people that rested in the jungle must be feeling now, as they watched the jeep pass.

"Albeit he feels sorry for 'em." Boris taunted.

Yuriy gave his friend a good-humored punch in the arm. "Awwwww, I know he doesn't. He's prolly just-"

"Sirs," The butler driving turned towards them, "This is where I get off. I suppose you have your guns?"

The boys all let out rambunctious whoops and flew out of the car. All except Kai, who, after a moment's hesitation, opened the door and strolled casually away, his tranquilizer gun in hand.

It didn't take long for him to find his first small village. Every member of the encampment had the typical signs of their 'species', the dark hair, either a very murky blue, brown, or black, the kind, green eyes, and the slim build.

Kai had known for some time that he was gay. And it was no secret – Yuriy and the gang teased him gently about it often, gently, because they didn't want to get on the slate haired man's bad side. And so, he knew that he didn't want to pick a female. That and, the females were the normal rulers of the tribe. Doing so could get him seriously injured. Capturing a male was an understandable crime, one that usually went unnoticed.

He sat there for at least an hour, watching them. It seemed like a beautiful young girl had just brought in that day's share of food: a small, emaciated antelope, which all the villagers gathered around. Kai watched, trying to remain stoic. That was their feast, he thought to himself. Over hunting of their normal prey had caused their world to depend on survival of the fittest in the absolute worst way.

The woman obviously was praised for her accomplishment, hugged and cheered for the meal before everyone dove in for their fair share of it. Suddenly, something caught his eye. One of them strode from a hut, grabbing a leg from the antelope and beginning to chew delicately on the crimson muscle. His hair was golden, not the dark, gloomy shades like the others. He hadn't eaten in quite a while, which could very easily be observed, from his discernible ribcage and definite cheekbones, though his eyes were a sparkling blue, which Kai could see very easily as the young man's gaze hovered right over the place where Kai was sitting. Those beautiful cobalt eyes widened in utter horror, and the Russian could even observe them staring his rifle up and down before dropping the food and screaming at the others to run.

And, in an instant, Kai knew why Yuriy and the others enjoyed the hunt so much. The boy with the golden hair would be his.

And nothing, nothing, could stop him.

Kai leapt from his perch, sliding down and searching for the boy. He spotted him easily, a shining blonde beacon amongst a sea of dark oblivion. He fired, and missed, the young woman who had killed the antelope earlier fell to the ground and trembled in fear as he sprinted past her and her world went into an entourage of color.

They approached a river. Kai had heard about their tactics from Yuriy, so he was ready when they all began flinging themselves into the river, clinging to one another so as to stay part of a group. It was mass chaos; hundreds of them screaming to and at one another, glancing back at Kai in a panic, each of them unaware that Kai had already chosen his target, that none of them besides the blonde haired boy were at risk.

He noticed his trophy, which had been obviously kicked in the struggle, and was crawling through the mud, trying to avoid detection. Kai leapt on top of him, and, in a frenzy, threw the younger male's arms behind his back, crossing his wrists, screaming nonsense to him. Suddenly, the group was gone, the golden haired boy was abandoned by his own kind.

Quietly, a woman from his tribe stepped from the bushes, her matted, russet brown hair clinging to her shoulders, wet. She looked upon the both of them with fear, but also, with a sense of need. Of want.

And, in a moment's notice, Kai realized: this was a mother's final goodbye. The gently curving cheekbones, the pale blue eyes. He had to be her son. The woman stroked her hair quickly, removing the purposefully caked mud to reveal stunningly bright hair, vibrant and radiantly pallid as the sun. She knelt down, her offspring still struggling beneath Kai's hardening grip, and cupped the young boy's chin in her hand, a tear dripping down her beautiful, freckled cheek as she stood, turned, and threw herself into the raging rapids.

The boy beneath him released a scream, thrashing about even more now, clawing at Kai in an attempt to follow his mother. Kai reached into his belt and yanked out a crimson colored dart, pressing it to the boy's face so as to silence him with a threat.

His only response was a suddenly very quiet body and a soft sob.

Kai chained him, easily leading him back the way they came. The girl whom had been accidentally tranquilized earlier was gone, either picked off by a predator or gone mad by the mental effects of the dart. The antelope she had killed was gone as well, obviously because of a raid.

But not a raid from another tribe, Kai soon found. Yuriy and Sergey sat on a log that the golden haired boy's clan used as a bench, ravaging the now cooked meat happily.

"Hey, look, it's Kai!" Sergey chuckled.

Yuriy grinned the widest grin Kai had ever seen. "Nice one, Hiwatari. 'Ya got in enough time to dye his hair too, eh?"

"I found him like this. His mother is just like us."

"Just like us!" Sergey nearly fell off his side of the log laughing. "Like a Jungle Village Tarzan, right Kai?"

"No. I saw her, she disguises her hair with mud. His father's a Villager, so the Village had to accept him."

"And you picked a good one, too. I happen to know that this particular little tribe can all speak English as a second language," Yuriy kicked the boy in the shin. "Can't 'ya, you little sonofabitch?"

The boy merely closed his eyes and turned away.

"I don't think he can." Sergey murmured.

"Oh, he can talk alright." Yuriy sneered with an undeniable hatred for the young one. He pulled a small vial from his pocket, filled with a white, milk-like substance, shaking it in front of the boy's face.

The golden haired boy's face went from cocky to petrified in a matter of seconds. The vial contained semen, the seed of life that all males of the same tribe fear. And for good reason. Because males of the golden haired boy's village can get pregnant, if penetrated properly, a secret that has been kept for hundreds of years. The vial represented life, and the pain of having to dispose of an unwanted child in the traditional way, too brutal of a method to even speak of here. The control Yuriy held over the boy was all contained in that bottle: the bottle that, in a potential, horrified sense, held the younger boy's sanity, which he only kept because he had yet to be a mother.

The boy lashed out, grabbing the bottle with his teeth and throwing it to the ground. "Fuck you." He spat.

"Told 'ya." Yuriy leaned back and took another bite of antelope.

Kai stared in amazement. So they really could speak English. The boy glanced at him for a moment, sudden nervousness and resentment for what he had just said showing, for fear of the punishment.

"Aww, don't worry about him," Sergey smiled as nicely as he could, drawing the young one's attention. "Kai won't hurt 'ya. He seems a bit scary, but he wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally."

"You tell lies." The boy snarled, shivering in his limited clothing. "He has already hurt me, in my heart." He held a clenched fist to his chest before curling up in the fetal position and sobbing quietly.

Kai seemed worried for the younger boy.

"Crocodile tears." Yuriy chuckled. "He's playing with your emotions. Their women are all dumb broads, but the men…Ah, they're pretty cunning."

Kai glared at him before trying to tend to the younger boy again.

"What?" The red haired boy muttered. "It was a compliment."

Suddenly, Boris leapt from the trees, smirking as he carried an unconscious woman with him. "Stupid bitch." He laughed. "She came right for the bait. Biggest tits in the tribe, I say."

Kai recognized the girl he had accidentally tranquilized earlier.

The young one recognized her as well. He struggled with his chains. "Mar!" He screamed.

She barely responded, half lidded eyes glancing up at him. "Max…" She whispered.

Max's eyes went wide.

"He even has an English name." Yuriy crossed his arms.

"Wait…Max? Didn't I hear something about you?" Boris stared.

"Tell us who you really are." Sergey snorted.

Max's head dropped. "I am Max of the Rurola tribe. I am the son of Maso, of the Rurola, and Mai, of the Korro."

"Korro?" Kai stammered in surprise.

"Korro. Our word for your people." Max looked up at him. "It means evil."

* * *

Bad day. Don't ask. Bed soon. Make video first. -Grunts and runs off- 


End file.
